


El Taxista

by sophie_san2



Category: wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Entorno moderno, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Lesbianismo, M/M, Tristeza, happy ending(?? Taxista, heterosexualidad, homosexualidad, pasajero, soy muy mala para los tags, ya dije infidelidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_san2/pseuds/sophie_san2
Summary: Inspirada en la canción de Arjona, Wei Wuxian conoce a Lan Wangji mientras lo recoge como pasajero en su taxi. La vida los une, el destino los golpea y de alguna manera terminan unidos (para siempre?)
Relationships: Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian/Xiao Xingchen, Lan wangji/ wei wuxian, lan zhan/ wei ying
Kudos: 7





	El Taxista

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ésta no es mi primer fic pero si la primera wangxian. Sinceramente no estaba segura de hacerla, todo el tiempo se me ocurren historias nuevas, pero tengo miedo de escribir mal las personalidades de los personajes. Por ende, pido perdón de ante mano, quizá no sean el wwx y lwj que esperan, o si, no lo sabrás hasta que no leas AHRE.
> 
> Agradezco a mi queridísima amiga Mila que ne alentó y me apoyó para hacer ésta historia, con quién comparo clases de chino y el amor por las fics wangxian.
> 
> Claramente está inspirada en la canción de Arjona, se que no es muy querido en algunos sectores pero estaba escuchando la canción en mi trabajo y de repente me imaginé a un wwx taxista y acá estoy teniendo un vómito verbal otra vez, después de escribir mi pequeño OS
> 
> Tengo pensado un epilogo, para mucho más adelante quizá. Espero que disfruten ésto, prometo mejorar para la próxima

Era una noche como cualquier noche de la rutina de Wei Wuxian, pero ésta noche llovía torrencialmente, mientras conducía su taxi. Wuxian tenía casi 30 años, el taxi había sido herencia de su padre quien había sido taxista toda su vida. Sinceramente no era la idea de una vida ideal que tenía Wei Wuxian en mente, pero siempre fue de clase media baja, y no tuvo más opción que rebuscarselas de esa manera, mientras su mujer Wen Qing trabajaba de camarera en un bar. 

Excasamente sobrevivían, pero al menos se consideraban personas felices.   
Wei Wuxian solo trabaja mayormente de noche, al igual que su mujer, a veces el llegaba temprano en la madrugada, mientras que ella casi siempre llegaba al rededor de las 4 am, cuando Wuxian ya estaba casi dormido.

Esa noche normal como cualquier otra, Wuxian había comenzado su turno cerca de las 7 pm y eran casi las 12 cuando estaba pensando en cortar los viajes, había sido un día excaso, y la lluvia no parecía tener intensiones de detenerse. Dió un par de vueltas más, buscando un alma varada que necesitara un viaje hasta que un par de cuadras más adelante la encontró.

Era un hombre alto, con el cabello corto en la parte superior de su cabeza y una par de mechas más largas que llegaban hasta el comienzo de su espalda, en la parte inferior. Estaba parado bajo un árbol, suponía Wei Wuxian que era pare cubrirse de la lluvia, pero ésta era tan torrencial que el hombre estaba empapado. No lograba distinguir su rostro pero si veía que el hombre le hacía señas. Wuxian frenó con cuidado de no salpicar más agua de la calle y manchar su inmaculado sueter blanco, que aunque estaba empapado lo hacía ver como una figura celestial.  
Cierto hombre abrió la puerta de atrás y subió

“Emm, mil disculpas por mojar su auto” su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta “buenas noches, por cierto”

Wei Wuxian lo observaba por el espejo retrovisor y se dió con que si cara era demasiada perfecta, Wei Wuxian era bisexual pero nunca se había fijado exactamente en un hombre ya que pasó básicamente la mitad de su vida con su esposa, habían comenzado a salir desde la escuela secundaria, pero sabía muy bien que los hombres también le atraían, o al menos reconocía la belleza en ellos. Y éste hombre definitivamente era el más hermoso que había visto, pero su cara reflejaba demasiada tristeza y Wuxian sintió curiosidad.

“buenas noches mi amigo, no se preocupe, ya estaba terminando mi turno. Estará seco para mañana”

“Mn” respondió el pasajero  
Wuxian se quedó observandolo por unos segundos, esperando que el otro hombre hablara y le indicara la dirección a la que tenía que llevarlo, pero parecía demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos entonces Wuxian carraspeó y le pregunto

“disculpe, a dónde tengo que llevarlo?”

“ah? Ah sí si, perdón, me distraje. Por favor, a Gusu holdings”

Wuxian abrió los ojos como plato, no solo que ese lugar quedaba demasiado lejos de donde se encontraban en ese momento, sino que era una residencia privada donde vivía la gente más rica de la ciudad. Se lamentaba por no poder terminar su turno ahora mismo ya que su casa estaba cerca, pero como ese día había sido tan malo, pensaba que podía salvarlo con éste viaje.

Wei Wuxian arrancó el vehículo y sin decir una palabra comenzó a conducir hacia el lugar.  
Un par de cuadras más allá, miró por el espejo retrovisor al hombre que se encontraba en los asientos de atrás y vio que estaba llorando  
“que extraño!” pensó Wuxian, le daba demasiada curiosidad, y si iban a tener un viaje tan largo era mejor comenzar a aliviar al pasajero que claramente no se encontraba en su mejor momento

“disculpe me atrevimiento señor, por qué está llorando? Se siente bien? Necesita que frené el vehículo? Puedo llevarlo a un hospital si está enfermo, no se haga problema por decírmelo” Wuxian tenía mucha facilidad para atormentar a las personas con sus palabras, en el mal y en el buen sentido, claro, dependiendo de cada uno. Había gente que se exasperaba y le gritaba “ya cállate un rato por favor, Wuxian” mientras que otros simplemente los disfrutaban o fingían hacerlo. Aún así, nunca sabía cuándo detenerse, y era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando en este momento.

El pasajero no respondió, claramente era de los que no aguantarían a Wuxian por mucho tiempo, solo se limitó a mirarla hasta que se cruzó con la mirada de Wuxian y rápidamente apartó sus ojos. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

El viaje no llegaba ni a la mitad aún, Wuxian iba muy despacio por la lluvia y la dirección del hombre era demasiado lejos.

Un par de cuadras más y sintió movimiento en la parte de atrás, cuando miró por el espejo retrovisor, se encontró con la mirada fija de ese ser celestial, notando que las lágrimas habían cesado pero habían dejado rastro en sus mejillas. El pasajero se aclaró la garganta y le respondió

“Mi novia”

“que?” respondió Wuxian sorprendido  
“ah, ya entendí. Difícil hermano, que sucedió?” después de preguntar se dió cuenta que quizá se estaba metiendo en un terreno donde no debía, pero observando al pasajero se dió cuenta de que tenía ganas de hablar “disculpa mi intromisión, no es necesario que responda”

“No, no, está bien. Yo quiero... eh necesito hablar”

“bueno amigo, llegaste al mejor lugar, soy todo oídos” Wuxian sonrió tanto que el pasajero hizo un gesto de sorpresa y confusión al mismo tiempo

“mi novia me engaña, lo descubrí hoy” comentó el pasajero mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas una vez más

“oh no, lo siento mucho, eh...” Wuxian parecía pensativo

“Lan Wangji, ese es mi nombre” exclamó el pasajero al darse cuenta que el taxista no sabía cómo llamarlo

“aah Lan Wangji, mi nombre es Wei Wuxian, encantado de conocerte” de repente el hombre celestial ahora tenía un nombre y lo convertía en algo más que Wuxian no sabía explicar con palabras  
“como la descubriste?” preguntó mister curioso

“Hacía tiempo lo sospechaba pero no quería confirmarlo, finalmente hoy mi hermano me dijo que la había visto entrando a un bar en la otra punta de la ciudad” Lan Wangji estaba largando toda su mierda y Wuxian esperaba poder consolarlo, de hombre a hombre.  
“entonces me decidí y fuí hasta el lugar justo antes de que comenzara a llover, cuando llegué ahí no tuve necesidad ni siquiera de entrar. Observé junto a la ventana mientras se besaba con otra persona, no necesitaba más confirmación” 

“oh amigo, de verdad, lo siento mucho. Y me imagino que debes amarla demasiado y que ésto te duele. Pero crees que realmente vale la pena derramar lágrimas por alguien que no te merece?” Wuxian tenía intenciones de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero Wangji comenzó a llorar una vez más y Wuxian decidió aparcar el taxi a un costado dandose vuelta para poder hablar con su pasajero cara a cara  
“se que esto es doloroso, yo estaría igual si mi mujer me engañara. Pero tienes dos opciones, seguirle el juego y hacerle lo mismo” Wuxian le guiñó el ojo, “o ponerte los pantalones y cortar la relación, sin importar la cantidad de años que hayan estado juntos. Te va a doler, pero quien engaña una vez, difícilmente deje de hacerlo en algún momento”

Wangji solo asintió, como esperando que Wuxian siguiera hablando mientras largaba su último sollozo y secaba sus lágrimas. Por suerte se acercaba a su destino, pero había algo del taxista que le hacía querer quedarse a conversar con el, había sido la forma amistosa con la que el otro hombre lo había tratado, o el simple hecho de que no quería quedarse solo después de los acontecimientos de la noche. Lo pensó por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente se encontraban fuera de Gusu holdings.

“asique llegamos, fue un viaje largo” dijo el taxista rompiendo el silencio “espero que puedas tomar una decisión querido Wangji, esa mujer no te merece” no te merece? Cómo sabía Wuxian que esa mujer no se merecía a Wangji? De todas formas no hacía falta conocerlo mucho, el aura de Wangji transmitía paz y tranquilidad. Cuando escucho la puerta del vehículo abrirse, Wuxian miró una última vez por el espejo retrovisor encontrándose nuevamente con esa mirada profunda de unos ojos color café que pertenecían a su pasajero. Estaba a punto de despedirse cuando el otro hombre habló

“Te gustaría entrar a mi casa? Sin compromiso, está bien si no quieres. Podemos tomar algo, no estoy seguro de poder estar tranquilo ésta noche, y se que mi novia no vendrá hoy” su voz sonaba ronca después de tanto llorar. Wuxian se quedó mirando, pensativo. Pensaba volver a su casa de inmediato, pero también estaría solo, ya que su mujer estaba trabajando hasta tarde. Entonces sin más, decidió quedarse al menos un rato y hacerle compañía a su pasajero. 

Entró a la cochera privada de Wangji y estacionó su taxi, Lan Wangji lo condujo hasta el vestíbulo dónde subieron al ascensor que los llevaría al piso 10. Era un apartamento que ocupaba todo el piso completo, cuando entraron a éste, se encontraron con la sala de estar, una habitación muy iluminada con luz blanca, a juego con las paredes demasiado blancas. Los muebles contrastaban con un color a madera bien oscura, y demostraban todo el lujo que Wuxian solo podía imaginar en sus sueños. Wangji invitó a Wuxian a sentarse en su sofá mientras el iba a preparar café. Wuxian debía conducir de vuelta, por ende no podía beber alcohol.

Bebieron café y continuaron su charla, cambiaron a temas más alegres o cosas referidas a su vida personal. Wuxian se enteró que Wangji era el ceo de Lan CO, herencia de su padre, mientras que Wuxian contaba cómo había terminado siendo taxista.   
Estaban teniendo una charla bastante amena, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, obviamente el que más hablaba era Wei Wuxian, pero se sentía cómodo con Lan Wangji, y el no hacía mucho por callarlo.

En un momento, vaya uno a saber cómo, ambos terminaron más cerca de lo que estaban y el silencio creció en la habitación. Se miraron a los ojos y Wuxian decidió preguntar una vez más

“No es que quiera traer el tema de nuevo, pero que piensas hacer con tu novia?” quizá estaba haciéndose ideas raras, pero la sensación que le recorría por su cuerpo al estar tan cerca de Wangji, no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

“estaba pensando en agarrarla con las manos en la masa, así no tendría excusa para mentir”  
No sé que esperaba escuchar Wuxian pero ésta respuesta no lo dejaba muy contento, de repente se encontró silencioso, observando todos los gestos de Wangji y colocando su mano sobre el hombro del pasajero. Lan Wangji se congeló por un momento pero algo dentro de el lo hacía sentir seguro al lado del taxista, ya tendría tiempo para atender ese asunto, ahora era mejor concentrarse en lo que había pasado con Mianmian, su novia. Pero... Sintio demasiado calor cuando se encontró con la mirada extremadamente intensa de Wuxian y no sabía cómo cortar la tensión

“o quizá pueda vengarme haciéndole lo mismo, para luego dejarla” se oía despiadado, el no tomaría venganza en las personas, no era algo propio de su personalidad, pero algo adentro suyo le decía que ésta era su oportunidad y no estaba errado. 

Sorpresivamente, Wuxian se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo, fue extraño al principio, el nunca había estado con un hombre ni se consideraba siquiera bisexual, pero algo en Wuxian lo atraía, definitivamente. Cuando salió de su sorpresa, comenzó a devolver el beso. Se besaron bruscamente, mordiendo y chupando los labios del otro. 

La lujuria comenzó a crecer fuertemente y de un momento a otro ambos estaban sin camisa. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Wangji se había cambiado la ropa mojada y se había puesto su ropa de cama, que era bastante holgada, lo que hizo más fácil que terminara desparramada por el piso. Wuxian comenzó a deslizarse por la mandíbula de Wangji, mientras éste último jadeaba, haciendo que Wei Wuxian siguiera bajando y llegara hasta sus pezones. Mientras que con una mano acariciaba su protuberancia izquierda, con la boca le dedicaba tiempo a la derecha, haciendo que Wangji se retorciera de placer. Wuxian chupo tanto ese pezón que de repente estaba rojo e hinchado, haciendo que Wangji sintiera un leve dolor mezclado con placer.

Ambos gemían y se tocaban y chupaban por todas partes del cuerpo, mientras habían comenzado en el sillón, de repente se vieron derramados en la alfombra. Wuxian extendido sobre el piso, Wangji encima de el, entre sus piernas. Definitivamente, ésto se estaba saliendo de control.

Entre jadeos y gemidos, cuerpos marcados por la pasión, desnudos uno con otro, observando cada detalle del cuerpo que tenían en frente, nublados por la lujuria y las ganas de convertirse en uno, sin estar seguros de como continuar ésto, Wuxian decidió arriesgarse a algo que nunca habría imaginado, pero estaba disfrutando el momento y quería más, necesitaba más de Wangji y ciertamente no creía que el otro se negara

“wangji”

Wangji seguía chupando a Wuxian por todas partes de su cuerpo mientras lo masturbaba suavemente haciendo que Wuxian arqueara su espalda

“dime Lan Zhan, quiero oirte decir Lan Zhan”

“Ah Lan Zhan, si sigues así no voy a durar mucho” dijo Wuxian entre jadeos “puedes decirme Wei Ying” y observó que una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Wangji haciendo que detuviera cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo

“dime que quieres Wei Ying”

“es mucho pedirte a ti? Completamente?” Wuxian se sonrojó pero las palabras ya habían salido de su boca  
Wangji se levantó sin decir una palabra y salió del lugar dejando a un Wuxian completamente atónito y confundido, sin saber que había pasado para que el hombre se levantara repentinamente y lo dejara solo en medio de su sala. Unos segundos después, Wangji reapareció, pero traía con el un par de provisiones. Wuxian entendió que ya estaba entregadisimo y no había vuelta atrás, Wangji había traído condones y lubricante. Éste era el fin de Wuxian.

Wangji se empapó los dedos con lubricante, acercando sus manos a los muslos de Wuxian mientras frotaba sus dedos para calentar el líquido

“Nunca hice ésto antes, pero dime si te duele o si quieres que pare” le aseguró Wangji a Wuxian mientras repartía tiernos besos para que no sintiera tantos nervios. Wuxian solo asíntio, y luego sintió una intromisión en su agujero. Fue doloroso, muy doloroso, pero Wangji era demasiado suave y se detuvo al instante que Wuxian hizo su mueca de dolor, dejando su dedo adentro para que el taxista se acostumbra a la intromisión. 

“puedes continuar” dijo Wuxian

Wangji comenzó a mover el dedo, para adentro y para afuera, haciendo que el orificio de Wuxian se abriera para poder insertar un segundo dedo. Pasando el dolor, Wuxian sintió que Wangji tocó algo dentro de el que lo hizo ver las estrellas de placer, y comenzó a gemir de nuevo

“ah Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, no voy a durar” seguido de un grito ahogado por la intromisión de un segundo dedo.  
Haciendo tijeras en el interior de Wuxian, Wangji abría su entrada y disfrutaba los espasmos de placer del taxista, luego del tercer dedo Wei Ying estaba al borde de las lágrimas por lo que Wangji le estaba haciendo, rogando por más. Rápidamente, Lan Zhan se colocó el condón y lo lleno de lubricante para hacer la penetración más simple, abrió más las piernas de Wuxian y llevó su miembro hacía la entrada de su amante. Muy despacio y de a poquito comenzó a penetrar a Wei Ying hasta que quedó completamente enfundado en el. Deteniéndose nuevamente para que Wuxian se acostumbrara a una intromisión más grande. 

“puedes moverte Lan Zhan, te necesito ya mismo”

Y eso sonó como un interruptor, el dios del sexo poseyó a Wangji y comenzó a bombear a Wuxian con demasiada pasión, un par de embestidas y se encontró con la próstata de Wei Ying haciendo que ese hombre gritara y maldiciera en todos los idiomas. Wangji ya se había perdido, no quería ninguna otra cosa después de ésto. Al diablo con Mianmian, al diablo con todo, necesitaba tener a Wei Ying de ésta forma, todos los días.

Siguió embistiendo, complacido por los gemidos de placer de Wuxian, acercándose ambos al climax, como si lo hubiera presentido o sentido.

“mas fuerte Lan Zhan, no te detengas”

Y le dió más fuerte, más duro, más rápido, ambos gimiendo y sudando, mezclando fluidos, mientras se morían del placer llegando juntos al orgasmo.  
Se quedaron ahí tendidos en la alfombra uno al lado del otro, Wangji acariciando el pecho de Wuxian, mientras Wuxian había puesto una pierna encima de Lan Zhan. El silencio los abrazó, lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, era el sonido de sus respiraciones calmandose, ambos con una tormenta interior que no tenían idea como llevar.   
Wuxian fue el primero en romper el silencio una vez que fue capaz de respirar bien

“uum Lan Zhan, yo... Aaah! Eso fue increíble” desde cuando Wei Ying era tan tímido? El rojo había aparecido en sus mejillas y en las puntas de sus orejas haciendo que Wangji le regalara su más hermosa sonrisa. No pudo evitar llenar su cara de besos tiernos, Wei Wuxian se veía tan lindo, Wangji no podía creer como de haber llorado porque Mianmian lo engañó, terminó revolcado en la alfombra de su sala con un hombre que acababa de conocer, pero que le había dado vuelta la vida en dos segundos.

“Te quedarás a dormir?” preguntó Lan Zhan, ilusionado, sin querer dejar ir a éste hombre.

“Mm no puedo Lan Zhan, tengo que volver a mi casa. Mi mujer podría llegar en cualquier momento” Wei Ying hizo puchero, ganándose otro ataque de besos, estallando los dos en risa. Pronto se preparó para irse, no queriendo abandonar a Wangji pero sabiendo que ahora tenía que tomar una decisión. Intercambiaron sus números y prometieron volver a verse pronto, Wangji ya había tomado su decisión.

************

Habian pasado unos días desde ese encuentro extremadamente casual. Habían estado intercambiando mensajes casi todos los días, Wangji le contó que vió a Mianmian pero que ella era buena mintiendo, y hacía como si nada hubiera pasado. Por su parte, Wei Ying tenía un matrimonio normal pero le pareció extraño notar a su mujer un poco más distante, culpaba a la mala economía del hogar, que era algo que siempre traía discusiones.

Otra noche cualquiera, Lan Zhan le avisó a Wei Ying que había recibido un mensaje de su hermano diciendo que habiía visto a Mianmian entrar al mismo bar de la otra vez. Wangji vió ésta oportunidad para encontrarla en el momento justo, y le pidió a Wuxian que lo llevará. 

Se dirigieron juntos al lugar, Wangji le había dado indicaciones porque el bar estaba más alejado de la casa de Wangji. Casualmente era un lugar que Wuxian conocía muy bien, asique no tuvo problemas en llegar. Una vez allí, Wei Ying estacionó su taxi justo a la ventana para poder observar desde ahí antes de entrar. 

De repente el shock golpeó su cara, se quedó sin palabras, observando a la multitud ahí adentro, ésto era demasiado increíble. Se quedó pensativo, que tantas posibilidades había? Que tan chico podía ser el mundo? Su sorpresa fue interrumpida por Wangji

“Esa mujer que está de suéter amarillo pastel, abrazando a la chica de rojo, esa es mi novia” ya no se sentía dolor en su voz, ahora se podía escuchar a un Wangji decepcionado y enojado “entrare y todo se terminó” 

“espera, iré contigo” dijo Wuxian

“no tienes que hacerlo, estaré bien, puedes esperarme aquí” 

“No no, tengo que hacerlo. Creeme”

Sin más objeción, ambos salieron. Del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada. Ninguna de las dos mujeres se percató de la presencia de ambos hombres, la estaban pasando demasiado bien para eso.. Wangji se aclaró la garganta haciendo que Mianmian se sobresaltara y diera la vuelta

“wangji, que estás haciendo acá? Eeh yo, puedo explicarlo”

Wuxian estaba al lado de Wangji con un gesto ilegible en su rostro, mientras que la mujer que estaba con Mianmian tenía casi un estado de shock. Se sorprendió cuando el siguiente en hablar fue Wuxian

“asique es por esto que regresas a casa fuera del horario normal?”

Wangji entendió, esa otra mujer era Wen Qing, la mujer de Wuxian. Si que el mundo era un pañuelo, y el destino los había unido increíblemente.

“Wei Wuxian, que demonios haces aquí?”

“Ah no, a-Qing. No intentes jugar ese juego conmigo. No más. Eres libre para hacer con tu vida lo que se te dé la gana” Wei Wuxian sonaba demasiado tranquilo para ser que había encontrado a su mujer de toda la vida, engañandolo. Pero las cartas ya estaban echadas sobre la mesa, en éste momento Wei Wuxian estaba oficialmente separado de su mujer, sin siquiera ponerlo explícitamente. Y a pesar de que el ya había estado con Wangji, sabía que la relación con Wen Qing no iba a llegar más lejos.

“no te preocupes, puedes quedarte en la casa. Recogeré las cosas en cuanto salga de aquí y no volverás a verme nunca más” fue su despedida, Wuxian le estaba asegurando no entrometerse en su camino. Wen Qing estaba atónita pero en su interior sentía paz, por fin iba a poder estar con quién realmente amaba en ese momento. Pero luego miró a Wangji, y no conocía a ese hombre, no tenía idea que estaba haciendo ahí, exactamente con Wei Wuxian. Se volvió a mirar a Mianmian que estaba a su lado, casi en estado de shock, aún no había soltado su cintura y antes de que Mianmian pudiera decir algo, Wangji habló.

“Te vi aquí hace unos días, en la misma situación, pensé que podíamos solucionar las cosas, y no tengo idea que está mal con nosotros Mianmian. Me hubiera encantado que fueras sincera como siempre” en cambio Wangji si estaba dolido, demasiado. El amaba a su novia y se sintió traicionado por quien consideraba que era el amor de su vida. Pero Wangji no era de esas personas que cediera, asique si ella quería ser feliz con alguien más, el no tenía derecho a impedirlo.

“Wangji, perdóname, creo que deberíamos hablar, no aquí, no con gente a nuestro al rededor” dijo Mianmian casi al borde de las lágrimas

“no es necesario Luo Qinyang, ya está todo dicho” y con eso, miró a Wuxian y asintió, indicando a la puerta para que salieran de ese lugar.

Estando en el taxi, Wuxian se sentó en silencio, mirando el volante del auto, perdido en sus pensamientos

“lo siento mucho Wei ying, si quie..” fue interrumpido

“no Lan Zhan, no quiero hablar, no me interesa, necesito buscar un lugar para quedarme ésta noche y acomodar mi vida” hizo seña con sus manos

“puedes quedarte en mi casa Wei ying, hay suficiente lugar para dos personas y puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites”

“lan Zhan, no quiero perturbar tu tranquilidad, te lo agradezco pero...”

“No Wei ying, no me molestas, te lo digo en serio. Vamos a casa, estarás mejor ahí”

Wuxian mostró su mejor sonrisa y tomó la mano de Wangji apretándola fuerte. Encendió el vehículo y tomó el camino hacia su casa para buscar sus cosas. No sería una situación fácil, tendría que acomodarse y le tomaría tiempo, pero supo en ese momento que no estaba solo, tenía a Lan Zhan a su lado y esperaba que se quedara por mucho tiempo.


End file.
